gs_mikamifandomcom-20200214-history
Ashtaroth
Ashtaroth, is the main antagonist of the GS Mikami series, is the origin and cause of all the main events; Although he did not appear in the Anime, his story unfolds completely in Manga. He is an archdemon, the highest class among the beings of Makai, although his aims are not completely in tune with the demons; despite his high rank and power, he is a renegade, who seeks an indipendent goal completely different from the objective of his class; His plan is to eradicate both gods and demons, in order to start a new world with a totally different power system. During 2.000 years he has been working on his tool the "Cosmo Processor", which lets him gain control over the boundaries of life and death, freely arranging the molecular structure of everything; and being able tocreate new fresh realities. When Mikami and company destroyed the device, the raging Ashtaroth tried to destroy the human world, but in the end he lost against Yokoshima's true power. His first appearance was during the invasion by Damien and Belzeboob to Myoushinzan, he was seen only in shadows, suggesting that he commanded these 2 demons. Same could be said of each of Medusa's plans, since after being resurrected by Ashtaroth she talks to him with high respect as her master, wich clarifies the true intentions behind all her appearances. Arc of Mephisto Even if his plans has been runing from centuries before, sometime around the year 904 BC, Ashtaroth with the purpose of gathering souls to feed his "definitive form" (a gigantic body of well-armed robotic appearance), To acomplish thisgoal, he decided to create Mephisto, a powerful demon with feminine appearance but with a time of life of only 12 days. Mephisto's main mission was to capture the souls of unsuspecting human beings, who with the promise of granting 3 wishes, bind their soul to the devil. During her short life, Mephisto found a captive Myoushi (spiritualist) whos been arrested by the authorities of ancient Japan, due to his lewd behavior, thinking he would be an easy prey, she decided to wrap him up in her trick, the guy was called Takashima; being a Myoushi, he was well versed about demonic pacts, so once Mephisto told him about the three wishes, he tried to find a wai to get them without consequences, wich he wasnt able to do; but on the last moment, he asked as his firs wish to be loved by her; since Mephisto is a demon, Love is an unknown concept. Feeling frustrated for finding herself unable to accomplish her mission due to her missunderstanding of what is love, and having met a human with an extreme physical similarity ( this human is Reiko Mikami who was invetigating her past life with Yokoshima and Hyakume) she sticks around with Takashima, who frees her from an Ofuda put by Reiko Mikami after a short confrontation, starting a closer and sincere relationship with him. Alerted by an apparent sudden rise in Mephisto's powers (wich is a mistake, its only the presence of Mikami who shares the same aura as Mephisto, and being phisically near, gives the impression of a single aura), Ashtaroth recluted Sugawara no Michizane, a famous person who was banished from his nation, and with the desire to obtain power and revenge allied with Ashtaroth offering his services becoming a demon, his orders are to get rid of Mephisto. Sugawara discovers the presence of Mikami, starts a fight in wich Yokoshima is deadly wounded, his only opportunity to survive is a blood transfusion so they have to bring him back to the present days; upon the travel Sugawara identifies Reiko as a time traveler wich wakes up a interest in her; at the last momment Sugawara manages to prevent Yokoshima to travel in time, so only Mephisto and Mikami can return, once in the present days they find Sugawara`s alter ego, as a god, he explains the ladys the origin of bad Sugawara, supplies them some monju and encourages both of them to fight for their loved ones.They travel back to fight Sugawara. As Sugawara is too powerful to be defeated, Mephisto sneaks into the headquarter of Ashtaroth, steals a jewel made of souls, wich is the receptacle of the souls she and other demons has been collecting for Ashtaroth, and she swallows the stone, wich grants her an even greater power. Armed with the new power Mephisto helps Mikami to defeat Sugawara and suddendly Ashtaroth himself appears to confront them, being closelly defeated by the combined abilities of Mephisto, Mikami, Takashima, the good Sugawara Hyakume, and Saigou (the past life of Saijou and a Myoushi partner of Takashima) whom managed to banish Ashtaroth to 400 or 500 years in time to keep Mephisto alive; but on the last momment, Ashtaroth managed to kill Takashima, who possesing Yokoshima`s still unconcient body manages to secretly ask Mephisto his last 2 wishes. Arc of the invasion to Earth At the time where the main eventos of the history happens, Ashtaroth has been perfectioning his weapons and plans for more than 4 centuries, so as the time comes Astatoth again needs to collect souls to activate his weapons, no he needs to restart the search of Souls, to accomplish it, he needs new assistants. Having learned the lesson of his experience with Mephisto, Astaroth created 3 new auxiliary demons, with similar power to Mephisto but with a slightly longer life, and including within them a security protocol: In case than any of the demons would reveal themselves against the orders of their creator or relate to human beings and initiate a process of self-destruction. The serveants started the search of humans with high spiritual powers, and first found Yukinojou Date and Yumi Kaori during a date, Papilon, the youngest of them efeated easilly both and put them into some kind of scanner, draining their powers in the process. Even after finding Mikami she managed to fool the scanner, but loosing Yokoshima inthe act, who was captured byPapilon after she go impressed by the power of his Monju, and recluded to be a pet to her. Mikami created a plan to confront the demons, with was unsuccessful. During the captiviness of Yokoshima the protocol onthe demons failed, allowing Luciola to fall in love to Yokoshima due to his unconcious actions to protect the demons, from an attack of Michie Mikami. This failure would be an important part of Ash final defeat. The Battle of Astaroth divided in 3 well defined parts: * The direct confrontation, in wich he lost to the nuclear weapons, directed to him with the help of Papilon, while being distracted fighting Yokoshima who copied AStaroth`s body using a Monju. * The attack on of the Cosmo processor, wich failed thanks to the absorved soul of Mikami being able to interrupt it works, being saved by Yokoshima and Luciola endind with Tadao destroying the Jewel that was separated from Mikami`s soul. * The Last stand of Ashtaroth activating his "definitive form" an enormous demon extremelly armed and well deffended, but brainless, dfeated by Yokoshima and Mikami Fused via Monju, with the help of Vespa Who revealed Astarothds desired to die, and the weak point of the Definitive form. Gallery Ashtaroth Final form on the past.jpg|Ashtaroth "Definitive form" under construction at year 904 B.F. Ashtaroth final form.jpg|Ashtaroth "DEfinitive Form" Fully opperating Ash human alter ego.jpg|Ashii Yuutaro (Ashataroth avatar used by ashtaroth to approach Reiko Mikami) Ash full body.jpg|Ashtaroth full body appareance ashtaron demonic humanoid.jpg|Ashtarot on humanoid demon form Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Demons Category:Antagonist